


Arnold and Phoebe's Jungle Adventure

by YahooSounding



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahooSounding/pseuds/YahooSounding
Summary: What if Arnold got separated from the group during the chaos of the boat ride in the Jungle Movie, and his only companion is Phoebe Heyerdahl?  What odd adventures will those two go on, and will these two somehow find love in the middle of it all?  Uncut version





	1. Beginning of the Journey

It was all a blur to him, Arnold could barely remember what happened... all he knew was that he was on a school trip with his friends to San Lorenzo, they were all on a boat, Arnold was handed a mysterious object by his parents's friend, Eduardo, who was leading the expedition... a lot of things were happening in one day, he couldn't even keep track.

Even when the boat started going down the waterfall, his mind had become a blank. But, upon opening his eyes, he could see a bright blue sky, and he couldn't help but wonder... had the boat managed to survive the waterfall. He blinked his eyes open at least a couple of times before lifting his head and holding it, groaning... before slowly taking in what was going on. He was in a small riverboat that was following along the river. Arnold's eyes widened as he tried searching his pockets before pulling out his father's journal and the map, relieved that he didn't lose it... before looking concerned as he looked around. How did he even end up in this situation, anyway. The last thing he remembered was being on the boat...

All of a sudden, he heard a second groan coming from the other end of the small boat. He turned around fast and noticed a familiar figure slowly getting up from her slumber. The black haired, petite girl with blue rimmed glasses rubbed her head as she gave a sigh.

"Phoebe?" Arnold asked as the girl looked up.

"Arnold?" Phoebe asked, similarily in surprise, but relief. "Oh, good. Looks like you're all right..."

"All right? What happened?" Arnold asked. "Weren't we on the river boat with the class?"

"It happened so fast..." Phoebe sighed. "When we went down the waterfall, you accidentally let go of the boat and landed on another small boat that released from the side of the river boat. And I went after you to get you, but I guess we both ended up with similar bumps on the noggin..."

"So... we don't even know if the boat survived or if... anybody else..." Arnold asked in worry.

Phoebe sadly shook her head. "I'm afraid there's no doubt about it. We're lost and stranded, away from the group."

Arnold groaned as he looked down. "Great, as if things weren't bad enough..."

"It's not so bad, Arnold." Phoebe smiled... before pausing. "With the exception that we... don't have cell phones... or beepers... or probably anything to communicate to somebody with..."

Arnold looked down and sighed as he groaned. Phoebe, upon noticing Arnold's look, asked in a concerned voice, "Is something the matter, Arnold?"

Arnold looked over at Phoebe, who was looking concerned in her own adorable way. He had considered for a moment telling her about the things that had went on, but remembered what Eduardo told him about 'trusting no one here'. But... this was Phoebe, right? One of his best friends... and his best friend's crush. Surely, she would understand... right?

Arnold gave a sigh as he turned towards Phoebe. "To tell you the truth... Phoebe, I have a confession to make. I didn't just enter the contest just to win the class trip."

Phoebe looked a little surprised. "Whatever do you mean, Arnold?"

Arnold, feeling a little safe around the girl, took a deep breath. "Well, let me tell you a few things. We're alone and stranded, so I might as well have it out in the open..."

And so Arnold proceeded to tell Phoebe the story about his missing parents and their mission in San Lorenzo, how it was mysterious that they never came back, but still having high hope that they would return... and that when he heard about this offer for a trip, he saw it as a chance to find out what happened to his parents... and then he told him about what he talked about with Eduardo. And as Phoebe listened intently to the story, she had some mixed feelings, and yet she found herself feeling sympathy for the boy. She knew that Gerald at least mentioned that Arnold was missing his parents, but she never realized just how big this really was.

And when he finished the story, Arnold looked over to Phoebe as he said, "Well, I suppose that's the whole thing, but I guess now you understand why I had to get that contest win. I know it wasn't much, but I just wanted to find out information about my parents... any type of information..."

"I suppose it makes sense..." Phoebe said as she looked at Arnold. "I guess I can understand why you would feel uncomfortable sharing this information, but I can assure you, Arnold, we would understand your passion. I mean, we're your friends, Arnold."

Arnold looked over to the black haired girl's smile as he felt reassured... before smiling. "If you feel like they would understand... then I guess I have no doubt about it..."

As Arnold put down the amulet next to her, he started to look around for a place to dock along the river as Phoebe couldn't help but notice something strange on the amulet... a sort of small device that was stuck to the amulet... but, thinking it was a bug of some sort, she flicked it away from the amulet as it was sent flying into the river with a small splash.

Phoebe paused as she looked over to Arnold. "Well, what do we do, Arnold? We're separated from the class, we don't know where we are... what can we do?"

Arnold thought about it as he still looked around for a place to dock... before pausing. "There is one thing we can do... we already got this far... we may as well start searching..."

"For your lost parents, yeah..." Phoebe said as Arnold pulled out a map.

"Right now, this is the only clue we have..." Arnold paused... before his eyes widened. "Unless..."

He quickly picked up the amulet and used it on the map as he gave a grin. "Hmmm... if we dock from here... then..."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow as Arnold used the oars to dock the boat on a nearby grassy field. As the two managed to get out, Arnold pulled out his father's journal and the map as he looked over it with the artifact he was given. And then, giving a grin, he had the best idea on what to do. "All right!"

"You found something?" Phoebe asked.

"I think so! But it's going to be quite a trek to get there. Could be at least... two, three days max before we get to the destination in mind." Arnold sighed as he got up. "Phoebe, you don't have to come with me if you want, but my mind has already been made up."

"Are you kidding?" Phoebe said as she got up. "You need all the help you can get, Arnold, and I'm not sure I can easily wait alone. I don't even know if there IS a search party coming for us... for all we know, you might run into many dangerous things in the jungle... not just snakes and spiders, but drug dealers too..."

Arnold gulped nervously as Phoebe got up and stuck with Arnold. "The only thing we CAN do at this moment is stick together."

Arnold looked at Phoebe with a concerned look, before giving a sigh and a smile. "I suppose if you're coming... then you're just going to have to keep up."

"Hey, don't worry about me, Arnold, it's YOU I'm worried about." Phoebe smiled as the two started to go off straight to the jungle...

And so it began, the most perilous journey of Arnold and Phoebe's life, as the two didn't know that at the time, their friends and the others had survived the boat crash, and at this moment, were currently captured by Lasombra (who had revealed himself earlier than expected when he realized Arnold wasn't amongst the group), and was now tracking Arnold, though unaware that Phoebe had already taken out the tracker (even if she didn't know it).

\-----------------------------------------------

It had been quite a while since they walked, but after at least a few hours of trekking deep in the jungle, Arnold had found himself quite exhausted as he looked over to Phoebe. "Phoebe, you need a rest?"

Arnold couldn't help but note that Phoebe was feeling a little exhausted as she looked ready to collapse. Arnold, looking concerned, pocketed the map as he grabbed Phoebe and took her in his arms as she said, "Geez, we better take a break, it's already late as is..."

Fortunately for Arnold, there happened to be a nearby cave as Arnold carried Phoebe inside and laid her down near the entrance. Arnold then noticed a pool of water near the cave as Arnold looked at the water in suspicion. He had heard about this before from his grandfather, about how the water can be drinkable as long as it was boiled. But, Arnold didn't have the necessary tools for fire, so, he put his hands in the water and hoped that it was pretty drinkable for Phoebe.

Carefully, he drank the water as he found himself, relaxed and calm. And his thirst felt quenched. Arnold found himself surprised that this was good drinking water. Quickly, he ran back to Phoebe as he carried her over to the water, laid her down next to it, opened her mouth slightly, then put some water in his hands and slowly tipped it to get some water in Phoebe's mouth.

Phoebe quickly recovered as she sighed in relief. "Arnold... what happened?"

"You got a little exhausted. Fortunately, there was this cave with drinking water. We'll have to stop here for the night so we can regain our strength in the morning." Arnold said.

"Oh. Okay..." Phoebe yawned a little as Arnold opened his backpack and pulled out some packaged food as he gave some to Phoebe, who took it with glee. She gave a sigh as she laid herself down... and Arnold couldn't help but look towards her body as Phoebe was shaking herself quite nicely, unaware of what she was doing.

Arnold blushed a bit as he tried to turn away. _"Okay, just keep it in the pants. This is Phoebe, your friend, Gerald's girl! Don't be thinking dirty thoughts on her now..."_

Phoebe squeaked adorably as she gave a shiver of delight. "Oh, Arnold, this food feels so good..."

"It's only the necessities, in case I ever went hungry. We better ration what we have, because like I said, it'll be a long journey..." Arnold said as he looked over to Phoebe as Phoebe looked at Arnold with her big rimmed shape glasses.

Phoebe nodded as Arnold started to walk over. Unknown to the two, the water they had recently drank had an effect on them that caused them to react... differently than they normally would. And things would only get interesting when night time rolled around...


	2. A Romance Kicks In

As Arnold was quickly putting some water on his head, presumably to get the sweat out of it, he couldn't help but notice that Phoebe was acting a bit... unusual. She still talked normally to him whenever they chatted, but for some reason, he couldn't help but notice that the girl felt a little more... giggly than usual. He didn't know if it was because of the intense heat or what, but he certainly noticed something about Phoebe.

"My, Arnold..." Phoebe giggled as she sat next to the boy. "It's a little... hot out here today, isn't it?"

"That shouldn't be too much of a surprise, Phoebe." Arnold said.

Phoebe gave a giggle as she put her head on Arnold's shoulders, sighing. "Hey Arnold, can I ask you something?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he paused. "Er... sure. What is it?"

"What do you think of Helga?" Phoebe just asked outright.

Arnold's eyes widened as he can't believe he was listening to his question. Immediately, flashes of Helga acting strange around him, trying to 'confess' to him, first at the FTi building, then acting strangely around him, all the way up to their confrontation at the ship's mast... Arnold quickly realized he never quite responded to Helga's declaration of what she was trying to say, though he had suspected it. "Well, uh... I know that she has our best interests at heart, and she is nice..."

"Uh-huh. But what do you think of... her?" Phoebe said. "I know she told me something about talking to you..."

"Well..." Arnold paused. "She more or less talked to me during the boat ride."

"Oh... so you know, huh?" Phoebe looked down. "How she... really feels about you?"

"...yeah..." Arnold looked down. "And honestly, I feel that she's going a little too fast for me to comprehend."

"Oh?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Helga keeps trying to tell me that she has... something for me, but with the worry about my parents and all..." Arnold looked down.

"...and you don't even want to think about her because you're more worried... I understand... Helga was always a bitch..." Phoebe said.

Arnold shook his head in shock at Phoebe. "Phoebe, how could you say that? About... your best friend?"

Phoebe could only give a sigh before saying, "Let me ask you something, Arnold. Would you consider a girl that threatens people when she feels like it almost every day, forces them to carry your things around each time, always acting bossy around others, even the nicest person in the world, and could easily ditch everything if they had to a good friend?"

Arnold tried to think about it as all of his thoughts were on Helga. "Well... uh... there are some good things about Helga..."

"I will admit, there were some nice things Helga did... the way she helped me with my broken leg was nice, but then again, you may notice Arnold, that her bad qualities outweigh the good. I know she's trying, Arnold, but you got to take a look at some things. Helga will be nothing more than a hateful person who can't even understand other's personal feelings. I bet that's what Helga did... rush too soon and tell you her feelings when... something else was going on in your mind." Phoebe turned to a surprised Arnold. "Am I right, or am I right?"

"Well..." Arnold thought about it... before sighing. "I suppose you're right. I know Helga's trying to be good, I know she is... and I've seen her nice side... but you're right. Her bad qualities really outweigh her good ones. I don't understand how much you could stand to be around her everyday, Phoebe."

"...I guess I'm one of the lucky ones..." Phoebe sighed.

Arnold took a big sigh. "Well, at least you're pretty happy with Gerald..."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked in curiosity.

Now this led to Arnold being a little confused. "Don't you have feelings for Gerald? I know he told me about the times you hung out together. "Me and Phoebe hung out at the Cheese Festival and we had a great time!" "Phoebe and I danced at Rhonda's party and it was a dream come true!" "You would not believe what me and Phoebe did today!"."

Phoebe couldn't help but giggle, turning to the football head. "That is a very good impression of Gerald! And yes, Arnold, we did hang out together... and I admit, there were times when I... thought I had a crush on him... but you've seen him around other girls, Arnold. He's a bit of a... habitual flirt."

Arnold quickly thought about it as he remembered all the times with Gerald... before realizing that there were more times that Gerald flirted with other girls than he did with Phoebe, before frowning. "Oh my God!"

"That's what I said when I discovered him flirting with Rhonda." Phoebe said. "But I didn't want to make Helga upset and hurt him... so I just figured if Gerald wasn't going to have a serious relationship, I wouldn't have one with him. Sure, we can still be friends occasionally, but as far as a relationship goes... that's pretty much out of the water..."

"Phoebe, I am so sorry-" Arnold said in concern as Phoebe raised a hand.

"It's fine, Arnold. I already made my peace with it..." Phoebe said as she looked over to him... and gave a smile. "I just don't understand why Gerald can't be more like you..."

"Like... like me?" Arnold asked in surprised as Phoebe leaned closer to him.

"Loyal, friendly, always helping whenever possible... it always made me jealous that Helga would find interest in someone like you." Phoebe flitted her eyes.

Arnold paused in shock as he looked down at Phoebe as she was taking off the shirt on her back, revealing herself in a lacey blue bra. Arnold's eyes widened in surprise when he noticed just how well-developed she was getting along. He had noticed the girls in his grade going on early puberty, from Rhonda, to Nadine, heck, even Helga was showing off some early puberty, but Arnold was kind enough to look at the girl's eyes and not their breasts. This time, Arnold's eyes were nowhere near the eyes of Phoebe Heyerdahl. Arnold couldn't believe his eyes as he thought dirty thoughts to himself.

_"Dang, does Phoebe have a nice pair of tits..."_ Arnold thought to himself, before cringing. _"What is wrong with me! This is one of my best friends! I need to stop staring at her... er... hot... boobies..."_ Eventually, Arnold's mind shut down as he stared close at the nice rack that Phoebe had developed. He felt his erection pop from underneath his shorts as half of his mind was praying that Phoebe didn't notice it...

"I'm just saying, Helga is a good girl, but not really a great friend. Not to me, not to you, the only person she looks out for is herself most of the time. I try to think that you two would make a great couple, but..." Phoebe sighed. "I guess that's just wishful thinking..."

"Er, yeah..." Arnold nodded as Phoebe suddenly noticed that he wasn't paying attention to the conversation, and quickly realized that Arnold was staring at her developing breasts.

If it was any other girl, they would have slapped Arnold for being a pervert and ran off... but Phoebe, for some reason, giggled. "Oh Arnold... did I just intentionally show you something you like?"

Arnold slowly nodded.

"Do you like my boobies?" Phoebe gave a grin as she put a hand on the covered developing breasts, massaging them. Arnold's eyes followed Phoebe's hands rubbing the growing orbs as he opened his legs up. Phoebe suddenly noticed that, despite the fact he was wearing short jeans, Arnold's erection had poked out. Phoebe giggled as she bent down and pulled the zipper down before the point was released, despite it cloaked in white briefs.

"Oh Arnold..." Phoebe giggled. "I see you find me quite attractive."

Arnold, at this point, would be trying to realize that things were going to fast and try to run off... but for some reason, it wasn't happening as Arnold gave a smirk and used his finger to get Phoebe closer. Phoebe could only giggle as she crawled over to Arnold and smirked. "Arnold, are you turned on by me?"

"Oh Phoebe, I have a gift I want to give to you..." Arnold smiled as he leaned closer towards Phoebe's lips, engulfing them. Phoebe could only giggle as she returned the kiss with pride, neither of them caring if someone were to come in and watch them... which, thankfully, nobody did.

And Arnold and Phoebe were just getting themselves started. Why they were doing this, they didn't know or understand... but as they kissed, things like Arnold's parents and Helga didn't matter... all the two cared about for this moment was passionate love making...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon will start at Chapter 3, just a heads-up!


	3. A Water High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Lemon in this chapter, so be wary!

Deep, deep in the caves, Arnold and Phoebe were cuddling and holding each other as Arnold was eagerly nibbling on Phoebe's ear.

"Oh, Arnold, you wonderful boy." Phoebe giggled. "Stop that, that tickles!"

"Oh, you like that, do you?" Arnold smirked as he put Phoebe in his arms and was starting to rub her back. Phoebe gave a laugh as she let go of the football headed kid and laid down on the blanket that was settled in the cave. Arnold had her pinned down pretty easily as he looked into her pretty eyes that were behind her eyeglasses.

Arnold gave a grin as he slowly lifted the glasses off her face and settled them down to the side as he grinned. "Oh, my little Heyerdahl, you look so pretty under the dark depths of the cave..."

Phoebe giggled as she looked down at the large erection that had popped out of his bottom area. Feeling more than playful, Phoebe grabbed the nice long appendage and began to rub it very gently. All the while, Arnold grabbed Phoebe's breasts and rubbed them as well as she gave a giggle as the two went into a very deep, heated kiss, both of them opening their mouths and using their tongues to wrestle with each other's respectively. As soon as they separated from each other, Arnold paused as he looked down to see that his erection had not only grown a little bigger, but pretty thicker than usual.

Phoebe grinned as she started to rub her hands all over the instrument. "Oh, Arnold... you certainly are very big..."

"And you're more perkier than you let on, my little cinnamon roll." Arnold grinned as he licked Phoebe on the cheek.

Phoebe giggled as she returned the lick with passion. As Phoebe spread opened her legs, she gave a wink towards the football headed boy as she said, seductively. "Go on, Arnold. Play with me. I always wanted you to play with me."

Arnold looked pretty surprised, but grinned a little bit as he began to lower his hand over to her pleasurable hole. Once he stuck a couple fingers inside, the small, petite girl let out a groan as she gave a giggle. "Oh Arnold... you're such a man... it's a wonder no girl ever approached you..."

"Oh, Phoebe, you feel... tight." Arnold frowned as he continued inserting his fingers in and out as Phoebe gave some groans as she was starting to feel a lot of pleasure.

Phoebe groaned and moaned as Arnold continued to finger-bang her, and pretty soon, Phoebe was pretty much at her limit.

"Arnold, you- I'm about to-" Phoebe started, but before she could finish her sentence, she squirted out quite a lot of juice from her holes. Arnold paused as he looked at his drenched fingers and licked them. Arnold gave a smile as he looked at the panting girl. "Hmmm... this is very tasty..."

"Oh, Arnold... hold me... do whatever you want to me. I am your girl. And I'm starting to love you." Phoebe fluttered her eyes adorably.

Feeling a little strong and powerful, Arnold pulled Phoebe close to him as she closed her legs around the naked boy. Arnold kissed her as Phoebe began to dry hump his body. The football headed boy grinned as he looked over towards the small lake and smiled. "Say, Phoebe... want to take a dip?"

"Do I ever..." Phoebe giggled as Arnold started carrying her as she clung on happily. As soon as the two approached the water, Phoebe jumped in the water as Arnold followed closely behind as they both shivered. Arnold gave a laugh as he patted the girl's hair. "Oh Phoebe... you're very sexy when you're in the water..."

Phoebe giggled as she motioned him to come over. Arnold felt hot from underneath, but he obeyed as he swam over to Phoebe and started to tickle her sides.

"Oh, Arnold, Arnold... ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha!" Phoebe laughed as Arnold continually tickled her. "Oh Arnold, my sweet boy, I want to play some more!"

Arnold smiled happily as he started chasing after Phoebe, as if intending to play a little 'water tag' with her. Needless to say, with these two being in the water, they were getting more playful and more lustful as the night went on, but it became a blur...

\--------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the sun started to shine as Arnold began to groan, feeling like he had a bit of a hangover.

"Ugh... what happened..." Arnold groaned as he held his head as he looked around, noticing he was still in the cave. He snapped his fingers as things slowly started to come back to him... he and Phoebe were traveling alone... they stayed the night in the cave... and then he and Phoebe drank some water from the cave... then...

Arnold's eyes widened as he couldn't remember much afterwards... some of the night was a blur, but he definitely remembered talking with Phoebe about her current relationship status, and...

Arnold remembered something else... something that clearly shocked and horrified him. He yelped nervously as he looked around, noticing Phoebe was sleeping soundly next to him, clothes off, but seemingly happy. Arnold held his hair in frustration in worry as he was wondering if he took advantage of Phoebe in a vulnerable state... but how could he do that, he had more control than this!

It was right then and there that Arnold noticed a sign near the lake. Arnold raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was that sign always there? Getting curious, he had to go check it out. This sign wasn't much of a sign though, more of a picture of two natives kneeling down towards the water and drinking it, along with a red X marked on it. Arnold looked down and his eyes widened at the... interesting imagery that was below the sign... of two natives heavily making out, as if they were trying to breed.

Arnold blushed in embarrassment as he heard a slight yawning sound. Arnold yelped as he tried to turn the sign around and hid it with his back, chuckling nervously.

"Oh my... I feel a little... light-headed..." Phoebe groaned as she tried to adjust her eyes. "Arnold? Arnold, where are you?"

"Er... right here." Arnold chuckled nervously as Phoebe reached for her glasses and opened them.

As she put them on, Phoebe's eyes widened as she noted Arnold's... state. "ARNOLD! WH-WHY ARE YOU-"

It was then Arnold finally noticed that he was not decent at the moment. Arnold blushed in embarrassment as he sat down. "Er, well... that is, I..."

"Why am I not decent?" Phoebe asked as she looked down, realizing that she had no clothes on either... before blushing furiously. "Arnold... did we do anything... immoral last night?"

"I... I'm not quite sure..." Arnold said as he tried to shut his eyes. "I can't hardly remember..."

Before Phoebe could say anything else, they suddenly became aware of something else present in the room with them... as if they had just arrived and they saw both Arnold and Phoebe in their naked glory. The sound of a cough brought those two's attention as they turned to see someone standing in front of the entrance.

"Uhhh... hello?" Arnold chuckled nervously.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Phoebe giggled nervously.

The figure whistled as more figures arrived. Arnold looked worried as he whispered to Phoebe, "Uh, Phoebe, what's going on?"

"I will admit, I'm just as lost as you are..." Phoebe said as the figures came close and grabbed both the naked Arnold and Phoebe, and collected their things before leading them out of the cave.

Arnold groaned as he held his head. _"Well, this is just great. First, I do who knows what with Phoebe, and now I've been captured. What else could happen?"_

As the others were leading them out of the cave, thunder crackled in the distance as a downpour of rain landed on the two kids and the strange people. Arnold frowned as he thought to himself, _"I had to think."_


	4. Getting the Mystery Down

"Well... this was not how I expected my day to go..." Arnold grumbled as he and Phoebe were watching their clothes being burned in a fire.

"You mean the fact that we just watched... whoever took us here... burn our clothes at this giant temple?" Phoebe noted nervously as the figures were murmuring in their language.

"I'm pointing out the fact that we seem to be the only kids who have been captured by... by... whoever or whatever they are." Arnold blushed in embarrassment. "But yeah."

"What do you suppose they want with us, and why DID they burn our clothes in the first place?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"I have no idea..." Arnold asked as the lead person in the mask turn to them. Arnold held on to Phoebe as Phoebe hugged back... before Phoebe realized that Arnold's naked body was pretty warm, before snuggling towards it.

The person took off the mask as they revealed themselves to be... a little girl? Around the same age as Arnold and Phoebe no less. Arnold and Phoebe looked at each other, than looked at the girl in confusion before the others took off their masks to reveal kids of various ages.

"...okay, I didn't see that coming." Phoebe said as the kids started talking in a different language.

"Uh, hello." Arnold blushed furiously as the girl gave a bow before raising her hand up. Much to Arnold's surprise, he noted a symbol on the hand of the girl. He recognized the symbol right away, as he gasped. "Wait... are you... one of the Green-Eyes?"

The girl spoke in a language that Arnold didn't understand, but Phoebe's eyes widened as they heard the other kids chanting, "Arnold, Arnold..."

"From the sounds of it, they sound like they found a chosen one." Phoebe gave a giggle.

"Great..." Arnold smiled as the girl motioned the two over. Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"I think she wants us to follow." Phoebe said as Arnold paused. Arnold looked at Phoebe strangely, before nodding as they followed the other kids close.

"So, uh, is there some sort of reason why you burned our clothes?" Arnold blushed in embarrassment. "We both... kinda needed them? To wear?"

The kids gave a slight chuckle as they continued talking before heading down closer and closer as the other kids were slowly taking off the masks and leaves they were wearing, shocking Arnold.

"Uh, Arnold? I have a feeling the Green-Eyes are... a nudist colony." Phoebe blushed furiously.

"A nudist colony?" Arnold said in shock. "I don't remember my mom or dad ever mentioning that in the journals..."

"Maybe because they haven't met the Green-Eyes personally, they didn't know that fact." Phoebe noted.

Arnold looked over at Phoebe, before giving a nod. He supposed it made sense in a way. As the two continued on, they looked amazed at the nice little temple before they went up and looked around at the painted murals as one of the kids pointed. Arnold paused as he blinked, noting that there were a pictures of adults sleeping. "What do you suppose this means?"

Phoebe paused as she studied the murals. "Hmmm... if I have to make my guess, it seems that these kids's parents are... asleep. As if... for a very long time..."

Arnold's eyes widened. "The sleeping sickness, of course! Why didn't I think of that! That was what my parents were going to cure!"

The leader motioned the two to follow as they continued looking through the murals, slowly piecing together the rest of the story as Arnold paused, "So, I'm guessing from the sound of the pictures... my parents gave the sleeping sickness cure the first time, but there wasn't enough. So they had to summon the others through Eduardo in order to make more. That's when they were let in the Green-Eyes, because they needed a closer look on how to make the serum, to make things easier. Am I getting this right?"

The leader girl nodded while talking in some language. Phoebe gave a smile as she paused. "Unfortunately, just as they were about to get it all working... they too, have caught the sleeping sickness..."

Arnold's eyes shrank in horror. "So... they're saying... that my parents are... gone? That's the reason why they never came back... because of the sickness?"

"Chances are, they probably wouldn't have even known what year it would be when the sleeping sickness took effect on them." Phoebe noted. "In order to keep the sick in bay, they were transported to the walls, however, upon doing so, the adults risked catching the disease. However, the kids were the only ones that were not affected by the sleeping sickness... yet."

"Yet?" Arnold asked in concern... before sighing. "Okay, I think I'm following so far. My parents caught the sleeping sickness while they were trying to find the cure. That explains a lot on why they didn't come back or send letters... they weren't physically able to. The question is... how did the kids live long enough to survive?" He paused as he turned to the leader. "Hey, how did you survive for so long without your parents or any adult for that matter?"

The leader kid gave a smile as she pointed towards another mural that was painted, one that was filled with the kids shedding their clothes and living a happy life as Phoebe paused, trying to translate for her, "It's a rough translation, but 'we had to do everything to be sure the sleeping sickness didn't get us, all the way down to burning the clothes that were on our backs. We became more of a nudist colony since, which is why we don't normally appear to others. Your parents were an exception because our families saw potential in them... them and their future young'. Oh my, I suppose that means you, Arnold."

"Me?" Arnold asked.

Phoebe gave a giggle as she looked over towards a mural depicting himself. "Hmmm... they seem to think you're the one to help cure their families and yours from the Sleeping Sickness."

"But how?" Arnold asked as the leader girl pointed to the mural, depicting Arnold holding up a golden heart and next to a pillar. "I don't understand what they want me to do..."

Phoebe looked over the mural and groaned. "For goodness sake's Arnold, do I have to translate EVERYTHING?"

Arnold just looked at the brainy girl in confusion as Phoebe sighed. "Look, according to the picture, that heart you're holding is apparantly 'La Corazon'. You have to put it into that pillar and everything should be back to the way it was."

"Really?" Arnold asked as he examined the picture. "But... how do I get the Corazon out?"

The leader girl then pointed over to a small statue as she said something. Phoebe looked over as she noted, "Apparantly, according to her, and this is a rough translation, the Corazon is inside this statue. All they have to do is use the relic on your person to solve the riddle of the block to get it."

"Relic on my person?" Arnold asked... before his eyes widened before pulling out the cross. "You mean the relic that Eduardo gave me back at the boat..."

"I didn't give you that..."

Arnold and Phoebe stopped cold, realizing that a voice spoke English as Phoebe asked, "Who said that?"

The Green-Eyes started chanting as Arnold and Phoebe turned to see a familiar mustached man, sighing in relief. Arnold recognized his face in an instant. "Eduardo, is that you?"

Arnold yelped as he covered his shame, as did Phoebe, blushing in embarrassment. Eduardo, on the other hand, could only roll his eyes as he said, "You don't need to worry. There's no shame here. You must be Arnold."

Arnold blinked as he looked at Eduardo. "Well, yes. I certainly know you, we met before."

Eduardo gave a sigh as he put his hand over his head, groaning. "Arnold, I'm glad to have met you for the first time, I'm sure it's a thrill, but believe me, I did not give you that relic."

"Sure you did." Arnold said in confusion. "You were helping us on the field trip, you were on the boat with us the whole time, we had that whole talk about-"

"Arnold..." Eduardo gave a sigh. "Think about this for a minute. How would I have KNOWN about you?"

"Uh... maybe because... my parents told me about you or you were a family friend of my paren-" Arnold paused as Eduardo shook his head.

"You might want to stop for a second." Eduardo sighed. "Yes, it is true, I am a friend of your parents, and it is true that I know you as a baby. But... how would I have known about you in a modern age?"

Arnold looked confused as he blinked. "But... if I was meeting you for the first ti- wait, now that I think about it, when I went to your apartment to meet you for the first time, it was ransacked..."

"Ransacked, because I got kidnapped." Eduardo groaned. "Let me put it to you this way. That person you saw, that wasn't me."

Arnold's eyes widened in pure shock, then horror as he whispered, "Then... who was that guy I-"

"Let me tell you one thing, Arnold." Eduardo paused as he sighed. "Have you ever heard of a man... a pirate named La Sombra?"

Arnold and Phoebe's eyes widened as they looked at each other, Arnold even more shocked as Arnold was starting to put two and two together. "Oh... no..."


End file.
